


Soot.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform, her/she pronouns used for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Zuko has been married for a while and he is very much in love with his wife. He takes every opportunity to tell her and show her how beautiful she is, even if it doesn’t turn out the way he was hoping for.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Series: ATLA and LOK Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 444





	Soot.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sexual content, maybe light language?   
> **this is hella old be kind pls

Fire and sparks lit up your skin as his fingers danced across the surface. Both of you were still fully clothed, but the way his eyes shown with desire and want made you feel vulnerable and exposed, but in a good way, always in a good way.

His hands moved slowly as he peeled away your clothing, wanting to map out every inch of your body in his mind.

You let him do as he pleased, loving the feeling of having all his attention on you.

The cold air make you take a sharp intake of breath. Your Fire Nation gown was now gone and forgotten about, laying somewhere on the bedroom floor. Zuko’s eyes devoured your now-exposed chest, hardened nipples and all. The need to cover yourself never came, like you assumed it would. Zuko brought out the best of you and made all your insecurity fly out the window with one of his loving looks.

“You’re beautiful,” His voice was quiet, only wanting you to hear this proclamation.

A blush took over your cheeks as you smiled bashfully, “I’d feel even more beautiful if you took off your robe, I don’t want you to feel left out.” you countered, a teasing tone lacing your words.

He chuckled, even though all he wanted to do was touch you, he complied with your words and shed himself of his royal robes. Now you both were left in only your underwear.

He used your thighs as leverage to pull you flush against him, slowly bringing his clothed hardened length again your most intimate area, “Better?” He smirked.

A sweet gasp left you lip as you let your head lull back, “Much better.”

Zuko took this as the ‘okay’ to continue with his actions. His lips met the skin just above your underwear line and worked their way up. Some were soft and feather-like, others were hard and would most definitely leave bruises all the way up your torso. He kissed each swollen mound on your chest before capturing your lips in a kiss.

One of your hands went to the back of his neck, the other getting lost in his dark hair. Zuko wedged one of his knees between your legs, arms wrapped around you to pull your top half flush against him.

He bit your bottom lip, pulling on it, before kissing along your jaw and neck, looking for that familiar spot that turned you into a mess. You moved your head to the side so he had more access to, which he took full advantage of.

When his lips sucked at the junction where your neck met your shoulder, you let out a soft moan- there it was. His hands rubbed your hips and thighs as he ravished your neck.

Moans and soft whimpers left your mouth, only a glimpse of what Zuko could turn you into. There was heat pooling and building up in your core, your whole being heating up with every touch Zuko gave you.

You felt Zuko’s hand wander from your thigh to the only place you really wanted to be touched right now. His thumb ghosted over your sensitive little numb of nerves, making you gasp and push down against the digit.

Zuko always loved to hear the little noises that left your mouth, because he was the one who made them happen, and because they sent a spark of arousal through him. He loved the way your face flushed, the way you so willingly let him to whatever he wanted to you, the way you called his name. Everything about you inticed him.

As he pushed your panties to the side and slipped a finger past your lips and straight into your heat, no teasing this time, a strangled version of his name escaped you. Your hands gripped his shoulders, anchoring you to reality.

“You’re so wet [Name],” he cooed, watching your face contort with pleasure as he moved his in and out of your slick vagina, “Did I do this to you?” He asked with false shock and wonder.

You struggled with your words for a moment with this new pleasure coursing through you, “Sh-Shut up,” You managed to say, “You’re o-one to talk.” you added, one hand letting go to venture down his hardened member pressed lightly against your leg, rubbing him through his underwear, “Did I do this?” You teased in the same faux tone of amazement.

A ragged breath left him, “Damn right you did this,” his voice was knocked down an octave, “And you’re going to do something about it.”

You giggled at his statement, which he ignored as he practically ripped your panties off of you, his own underwear following shortly.

Zuko kissed the spot right above your heart before looking at you, that was his usual sign of asking permission to enter you. He would never do so unless he had your full consent. No matter how many times you’ve made love to him before, he always asked. It was one of the things you adored about him. Even in he heat of the moment, he was a gentleman.

You nodded, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly.

Just before Zuko could thrust into you, there was a third voice.

“It’s about time, I told you I wanted grandchildren.”

Zuko’s head whipped around to the doorway of his bedroom, and there stood his uncle clad in his pajamas and bathroom robe.

“UNCLE!” He screeched, and quickly covered you, not caring about himself.

While you were thrown into a fit of laughter, his uncle spoke up again, “You’ve been married for a year and a half, it’s about time.” Even though you couldn’t see him, you could here the smirk in Iroh’s voice.

“OH MY GOD, uncle get out! You’ll get your grandchildren soon enough!” Zuko yelled before casting a sloppy wave of fire at his uncle. Thankfully he shut the door soon enough and just left the door black with soot.

Iroh could be heard laughing down the hall.

You were still giggling when Zuko turned back to you with a scowl.

“Are you really gonna let that old man ruin the mood Zuko?” You teased, rubbing your hands on his chest as you started to grind your hips in slow teasing circles.

His scowl softened at your light twinkling voice, slowly smiling at you, “No,” He bent down and kissed your ear before adding, “We have grandchildren to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter @ren_writes


End file.
